


disconnected.

by strawberrymilk (strawpples)



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: College AU, Cuddles, Fluff, GEONWON UNDERRATED, Kissing, M/M, Super Soft, University AU, they're legal!!!, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpples/pseuds/strawberrymilk
Summary: Lee Geonu has days where he thinks too much he feels like his brain overheats like how a computer does. Luckily, he’s got his little Jungwonie on his bed, probably with his hoodie on, snuggled up in his sheets, and always ready to offer him a long hug and a bright smile. A good way to wind down.orGeonu is stressed. Jungwon to the rescue.
Relationships: Lee Geonu/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! this is my first time writing fluff, so pls go easy on me :( had to write one bc of the lack of geonwon fics i just HAD to do it myself lmao anyway hope you liked it, and if you did pls give me kudos and comments i need the validation <3 
> 
> PS: im aware that jungwon irl is a minor but this is a college au!!!! and all they do is kiss <3

Lee Geonu has a lot on his plate. _Literally_. Underneath all that meat, you'll find a mountain of rice, a variety of eggs cooked in different ways, noodles, and this side dish he doesn't even know how to pronounce. Oh, and some bananas because… potassium. Here's the thing about Geonu; when faced with stress, Geonu eats. A lot.

So when Jungwon sees Geonu making his way through the cafeteria with a mountain of whatever that is on his plate, Jungwon is _worried_. Jungwon's big big eyes follow Geonu as he puts his tray down and plops down on the seat across him. 

Wordlessly munching away, Geonu stares off into space, dead inside. Jungwon gulps. 

"H-hyung?"

Silence.

"Geonu-hyung?" Jungwon attempts again, this time reaching out to the limp hand across from him on the table.

Without eye contact, Geonu flatly replies, "I have 23 hours, 37 minutes, 28—no, 26 seconds to finish two 2,000 word papers, one lab report, _and_ memorize two fully English songs."

Jungwon blinks.

Geonu fully peels the banana and places it on his pile of rice, mixes it up, and takes a spoonful.

\--

Technically, Geonu can't really complain—he brought this upon himself. He decided to take up all those extra classes, and he definitely underestimated the pressure of being a college senior. And since Jungwon's only a freshman, he can't really relate. He's thriving as he's becoming well-adjusted to university life.

Geonu was Jungwon's guide during his orientation week. That's how they met; Jungwon had a lot of questions but was far too shy to ask his fellow freshmen, so he would always ask Geonu. They stayed in contact even after orientation week, and have become best friends, soulmates even, ever since.

It's unusual how naturally they gravitated towards each other. It just made sense—like there has always been a Jungwon-shaped puzzle piece in the grand puzzle of Geonu's life. They've grown so accustomed to each other in the short time since they've met, but Geonu doesn't think he can imagine his life without Jungwon anymore. Vice versa.

So when Geonu gets to his dorm room, his caffeine high about to turn into a caffeine crash, it's not strange to see a big-eyed bunny all warm and bundled up on his bed. Geonu falls over on his bed, lets out an unintelligible groan. He can feel Jungwon shuffling on his bed, repositioning himself, about to cuddle his Geonu-hyung when Geonu abruptly gets up and takes his laptop out.

Jungwon's eyes follow a frantic Geonu around the room as he types and deletes, types and deletes.

They spend at least ten minutes in silence. Comfortable, but Jungwon still worries.

"Is that my hoodie?" Geonu asks, out of nowhere.

Jungwon nods.

"Cute."

He continues his typing. After a few clicks, Geonu closes his laptop; his laptop whirring loudly on his desk.

"Hyung, I think you need to cool down."

"No, yeah, it's an old laptop, it does that—"

"I mean _you_ need to cool down."

Geonu blinks. 

Jungwon smiles at him and makes grabby hands. How could Geonu say no to those eyes?

He takes off his jacket, changes into sweatpants, and climbs over to the bed. Maybe _this_ is why Geonu spreads himself too thin, it's because, at the end of every whirlwind of a week, Geonu gets to go home and cuddle with his Jungwonie. That makes all the stress worth it.

He relishes in the way their bodies just fit together. _Like puzzle pieces,_ Geonu thinks and brings Jungwon close and pulls the sheets over, all the way to cover Jungwon's head.

"Hey!" Jungwon's head pops out, and Geonu laughs. Jungwon nuzzles into Geonu's neck, relieved that his hyung is starting to relax. 

"So you just break into my room and steal my clothes now? You think just because you're babie you can do whatever you want?"

Jungwon nods matter-of-factly and snuggles closer. He smells like Geonu now, but also still a little bit like Jungwon, and Geonu thinks that if home had a scent, this would be it. He breathes a sigh of relief and contentment.

Geonu buries his nose in Jungwon's hair. _He must've washed it_. He presses a soft kiss on the top of Jungwon's head. Jungwon finds Geonu's hand under the covers and interlaces their fingers. Everything is warm, warm, _warm_.

Jungwon cranes his neck to give his hyung a peck on the chin but turns out they have the same mind—their lips accidentally touch. 

They stare at each other.

One blink, then another; a split second of panic.

Jungwon giggles and covers his mouth with his palm; just one of the many habits Jungwon has that Geonu finds endearing. Geonu smiles softly at him, puts his hand down, and kisses him again. Gentle.

Jungwon absolutely melts into the kiss. 

Like everything else, things always felt right with Geonu. Like it made sense. Like everything is alright once they've fit together. The whole world disconnects, and they're just in their little corner of home. 

They sigh as they pull apart. A rosy blush and soft smiles plastered on both faces. 

On his table, Geonu's laptop whirrs and shuts down, but suddenly, the only thing on Geonu's to-do list is to be with his Jungwonie.

Beside him, Jungwon stirs and hums, with a small smile on his face, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, applebonsai here writing the endnotes hehe if you didn't know, strawberrymilk and I are two different writers who use the same account (strawpples) so if you find different writing styles or anything hope you don't mind!
> 
> Also, strawberrymilk is writing a Jakehoon fic and I'm writing JayK (because this ship is also extremely underrated), please look forward to it :)


End file.
